


day three ; "you make me laugh."

by quinlinkin



Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinkin/pseuds/quinlinkin
Summary: Nowadays, everything is different. Aasim finds himself smiling more genuinely, laughing more sincerely than he feels he ever has before. The world may be cruel, though Louis is anything but. He not only lifts that weight off of his shoulders, but keeps it from returning to consume him all over again.
Relationships: Aasim/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	day three ; "you make me laugh."

**Author's Note:**

> onward into shipping territory! lousim owns my heart and i'll love them forever

It isn’t that Aasim is humorless. While he certainly may be a _little _ above average in the moodiness department, often quick to irritate and difficult to charm, it doesn’t quite stem from a complete lack of a so-called, metaphorical funny bone. 

Whether it be the stress of the new world, or the hardships of a broken childhood long before the dead started walking, it would seem that serious is all too often second nature to him. It’s like it’s hardwired into his blood, a life full of stress and anxiety weighing him down until it feels like he can no longer breathe.

Louis changes all of that.

He swept into his life in a flurry of bad jokes and loud energy, so starkly opposite in comparison to himself that it downright made his head spin. At first, Aasim _wanted_ to hate him. Maybe he even convinced himself he did for a fleeting moment, until the amount of times he’d caught himself nearly laughing at his ridiculous antics, or smiling despite feeling like crying became far too much to ignore.

Nowadays, everything is different. Aasim finds himself smiling more genuinely, laughing more sincerely than he feels he _ ever _ has before. The world may be cruel, though Louis is anything but. He not only lifts that weight off of his shoulders, but keeps it from returning to consume him all over again. Aasim can finally _ breathe_.

Many things have changed about Aasim’s life in a short amount of time, yet the thing that most surprised him was the reciprocated feelings that he’d developed for this golden hearted, fun-loving boy somewhere along the way. While he still isn’t used to the the word _ boyfriend _ on his tongue, he’ll never get tired of the elated look on Louis’ face whenever he says it out loud.

And as they sit together on the battered couches in the courtyard long after the others have gone off to bed, Louis telling yet another witty joke that’s met with breathy, honest laughter, Aasim leans further into his side. The feeling of a grin so wide that his cheeks hurt shouldn’t be so foreign to him, but it is.

He’s forever grateful for the person responsible for it.

Perhaps it’s those late night thoughts, the budding atmosphere and the emotions that go along with it. Whatever the case may be, he can’t help but to whisper into the night, completely unprompted, “_Thank you_.”

Confused, Louis raises a brow as he regards him. “For what?”

Impossibly, Aasim smiles brighter. His hand finds Louis’ in the dark, opposite to the one currently draped around his shoulders. “You make me laugh. I… need it.”

Unspoken words hang heavy between them. He’s sure he’ll voice them, one day.

_ I need you. _

**Author's Note:**

> you can view the entire prompt list for this challenge + further details [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188685687800/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-every-day). all of my drabbles will also be posted on my personal tumblr ( under the same username ), so always feel free to contact me about anything at all over there! happy writing!!


End file.
